Clover Seance
by Cloverbunny44
Summary: It's four years into the future and Bunnymund has a family. When his two twins have a seance and bring an old foe back from the dead is there any way to stop him? Clover is taken prisoner and her only brother is scared. Can Bunnymund save his family? Clover knows she may never be a guardian but right about now she feels like one.
1. Clover E Aster

Disclaimer: I do not own Any of the Rise of the Guardians characters. Just saying. Clover, Bailey, Basil, Lila, and Herb are mine though

(This takes place 4 years after Pitch and Jack Fight)

Jack smiled at Tooth as they swooped down, just at the Warrens sparkly river bank. A tiny rabbit, smaller then a loaf of bread, ran into the nearby grass.

"Hey!" Jack cried crouching down and offering it a bit of lettuce from his outstretched palm. A tiny nose popped out from the grass, followed by a pair of black eyes, and whiskers. Jack leaned foreword a bit toward the bunny.

"DADDY!" The small creature cried as it bit Jacks fingers for all it was worth. Jack yelled in pain as his fingers bled. The bunny disappeared into the long green grass.

"H-Hey! Get back here Chew!" Jack ordered chasing after it followed by the tooth fairy.

The small rabbit was agile and hardly touched the ground. Just as Jack had pretty much caught the now tired creature it shouted again.

"DAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDY!" It cried jumping into a larger bunnies furry grey arms. Jack stopped and stared up at Bunnymund.

"Jack Frost! What in Bloody Hell are ya' doing scaring my poor daughter?" Bunnymund demanded as the tiny bunny in his arms buried herself In his furry chest.

The tinier rabbit looked at Jack her teal eyes sparkling with curiosity of the strange boy. Jack stared back smiling at the way her grey and black ears twitched when Bunnymunds fur brushed up against them.

"I just offered her some lettuce then she bit me and ran." Jack informed the angry rabbit. "What's her name anyway?"

"Clover E. Aster is her name, She is smart enough to know to run from strangers." Bunnymund replied setting Clover on the ground. Clover sat on her fathers foot quietly, her 2-year-old brain peaked with curiosity.

"Her teeth are so white! Wow! Their pointy too!" Tooth Fairy cooed over Clover just as she had cooed over the others.

Clover's eyes began to water ,as she became more in fear of the new people. Yesterday a scary yellow monster had come ,and made a yucky tasting egg out of sand, the day before a scary red man with GIANT swords had come, and scared her beyond her control! Now there were two scary people at once!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Clover cried tears dripping down her black and grey fur. Bunnymund quickly picked up the wailing child , and turned toward a little cottage looking house.

"If you two would like to follow go right ahead!" Bunnymund told Jack and Tooth as he carried Clover home.

When Bunny got to the house the door was ajar, the scent of pie tickling their noses. In the room to the left, to female bunnies were having a seance. The sacrifice was a tied up male bunny. The girls joined hands and began chanting weird words.

Jack stood and watched in awe as the candles flickered out and the girls glared.

"Basil! Bailey! What have I told ya' two about seances!?" Bunnymund demanded untying the male rabbit who immediately ran off. "Clean up the chalk on the ground and remind me to spank ya' after dinna'"

Clover watched as her twin sisters obediently did as they were told; Perfectly in sync they washed off the chalk (which just faded into the carpet), put away the candles (which Bunnymund took away along with their matches), and apologized to their brother.

"Hon! Can you try this for me ple-!" A black female rabbit walked out from the kitchen carrying a plate. "Oh! Why didn't you tell me we had company?"

She returned to the kitchen and retrieved more plates. Clover sniffled into her fathers sash. Tooth Fairy had an idea that may get the young child to like her a bit better. She pulled something from her pocket...


	2. Snow bunnies and bloody teeth

Disclaimer: I do not own Any of the Rise of the Guardians characters. Just saying. Clover, Bailey, Basil, Lila, and Herb are mine though

Clover watched curiously as the Fairy pulled out six bloody teeth. The crimson liquid dripping on to the green fairies hand.

"See the blood and gum in this one?" She asked holding up the largest tooth. Clover screamed and squirmed deeper into her fathers stomach.

"Tooth I think you just scared the living mess out of her!" Jack exclaimed making a little snow rabbit hop around the terrified bunny. Clover watched the bunny in amazement, her teal eyes sparkling now in awe. So only one was scary. The one she bit was good!

The black rabbit walked back in the room, carrying three plates of pie. She gave one to each of the present Guardians, before watching the snow rabbit.

"See Easter Kangaroo I am good for Clover!" Jack proclaimed after thanking the black rabbit for the pastry. "I never caught your name Ma'am."

"I am Lila, your are Jack correct?" Lila answered respectfully. Before Jack could answer a small voice rang out.

"No he Jackass!" Clover cried snatching a bit of, pie off her fathers fork and eating it.

"WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT WORD!?" Lila demanded her voice full of rage. Clover not used to such a tone cried ,and jumped from her fathers lap running away.

The green grass came and went as she approached the glittery river. Cluelessly she jumped in and found it to thick to get across. Clover screamed as loud as she could manage before the liquid filled her mouth. She became unconscious as the river drifted her away.

Review **Please!**


	3. Sparkle the rabbit

Disclaimer: I do not own Any of the Rise of the Guardians characters. Just saying. Clover, Bailey, Basil, Lila, and Herb are mine though

Bunnymund was hyperventilating now. He couldn't find his daughter anywhere! He ran around the whole Warren. Jack and Tooth were flying about, attempting to keep up with the frantic rabbit. Lila was left behind in case Clover returned.

"CLOVER EVE ASTER!" The Grey bunny cried alert for any response. Jack was the one who saw the tiny sparkly object, on the river bank.

"Hey Kangaroo check out the sparkle near the bank!" Jack ordered already on his way to the object.

Bunnymund sprinted to the bank following the white haired teenager. Tooth poked it causing its body to twitch slightly, a teal eye revealed. Bunnymund quickly snatched the object off the ground, and scurried home.

"Frost get me the soap!" The large pooka commanded, putting the object in the now filled sink. Jack handed the grey pooka the soap without an argument. Lila watched in horror as the object was shown to be a purple dyed Clover.

"Little Purple here, was swimmin' around the dye pools. Must have been to thick for the little Ankle-Biter, she's lucky the current pulled 'er in!" Bunnymund informed her pulling the tiny pooka out.

Clover, now fully awake, sneezed. She looked up tiredly as the "sacrifice" from the seance walked in. He stared at the purple rabbit laughing. Clover's eye watered and fell down her now purple cheeks. Before the wail (that had already happened once today and didn't need to happen again for, Bunnymund found it unneeded and hated it.) could ring out Bunnymund picked up the crying child, wrapping her in a fluffy purple towel. The tears quickly stopped as she chewed on the towels carrot pattern.

"Chew!" Jack mumbled. Clover looked up at Frost when she heard the nickname he had given her.

"Herb don't laugh at your sister!" The Easter bunny snapped. He then remembered about the earlier seance. "What were ya' sisters having a seance about this time 'round anyways?"

Herb was a black rabbit, emerald eyes, and white imprints covering his arms and sides on his forehead was a white patch. He stood there Herb looked at his father silent for a few more minutes unaware of the other guardians

Clover must have found this silence quite dull, causing her to flick one of her ears. A glop of purple dye hit Herb right on his white patch. Clover laughed as Herb attempted to get the purple coloring off his fur.

Little did they know that as everyone was laughing the twins latest contact was lurking in the corner unseen and unknown...

**-—-—-—-—-—**

**Hey readers! (If any) please review if you want to see A) Clover stolen at night or B) Clover stolen during a bath. In case your e wondering (which I doubt you are) Chew is Jacks nickname for Clover. Herb is 11 and the twins are 8.**


	4. Losing Clover Eve Aster

4. Disclaimer: I do not own Any of the Rise of the Guardians characters. Just saying. Clover, Bailey, Basil, Lila, and Herb are mine though

"WHY IS THIS DYE NOT COMIN' OFF!?" Herb demanded, rubbing the purple patch with all his might. Clover sat in the tub, for the second time today taking a bath. Bunnymund was trying to keep her in the tub long enough, so he could clean her.

"I'll tell ya' Herb if ya' tell me who or what your sister's were contactin'." The larger pooka said as he turned to face his son. Herb looked back scared. Clover soon became bored, she threw the soap and a tubby toy into the hall. Herb used the opportunity to scamper off.

Bunnymund looked at his child before deciding the water was to shallow for her to drown. He left to fetch the dye remover from the hall cabinet. The green door left slightly ajar. Clover splashed about the water humming a tune Jack had taught her.

"C to the Love add a E-R that's how you spell Clover!" Clover noticed a dark movement out of the corner of her teal eyes. It came through the door, moving quickly and quietly. stopping just near the tub's edge.

"How inviting a free treat!" The shadow said rising from the ground. It stood about 6 feet tall and 24 inches wide. Clover splashed water at it.

"Go 'way! I busy!" Clover exclaimed as the dark figure grabbed her by the scruff. Clover gave a silent scream frozen in fear.

Now with its prisoner in tow, the shadow left the same way it had come, quickly and quietly. Bunnymund returned a bit later with the dye remover and panicked. Clover had vanished. He knew Clover hated baths but this was slightly annoying.

"Clover!" He cried looking around the bathroom. "Clover this littl' joke of yours is making daddy angry!"

Jack Frost walked in followed by the twins and Tooth Fairy. The twins stood on opposite sides of Jack, grey chests puffed out, Black imprints on arms and sides , and blue eyes on their father.

"What's wrong Bunny? Did you lose Chew again?" Jack joked but once he realized he had spoken the truth his eyes widened. The twins walked next to there father.

"The contact was here my sister! The contact has taken Clover!" Basil hissed to her twin. Bunnymund heard and shot them both a look.

"Who did ya' contact?" Bunnymund growled. Bailey searched for a way out to find herself trapped. Basil looked at her feet. Herb returned with the soap and toy. Silence filled the green bathroom.

Had Clover been there something would have splashed, or perhaps been thrown. Herb attempted to sneak out the small room. Bunnymund snatched Herb by his scruff. A squeak erupted from Herbs mouth.

"Now who did ya' sisters contact through that seance?" The Easter Bunny questioned, his voice low and grumbly.

"I-I-I REFUSE TO TELL YA' ANYTHING!" Herb shouted kicking his hind legs, his emerald eyes watering rapidly. "The fifth has just been pleaded!"

The twins looked at each other then back at their crying brother. The brother who had made them laugh by talking in his fathers voice, who had held them when they were frightened, who had told them stories when they couldn't sleep at night, who had protected them, who would hug them until they slept when they were scared of bed monsters. The guilt they felt inside was unbearable.

The twins had never seen there older sibling cry in front of them before, he had always held his tears while his sisters were nearby. He had promised to always protect them. Now he needed them and they knew it.

"We contacted Pitch! We swear we didn't mean to! Put Herb down please dad! " Basil and Bailey cried in usion.

Herb fell to the ground and stood in front of his siblings. The giant Pooka looked to face Jack and the fairy behind him. Lila stood in the doorway tears falling down her face.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YA' CONTACTED THAT THING!?" Bunnymund howled turning back to face his children.

Jack used his staff to pick up the bunny children. They were shaking slightly as they were lifted.

"If Pitch has Clover we have to get her back as soon as possible!" Tooth said as Jack hugged the kids in his arms. The room was silent for a bit.

"D-D-Dad?" Herb started as Bunnymund called the rest of the guardians. "I'm sorry...If I had known this would happen I would have told ya' sooner. I failed at protecting my sisters, but I'm going to help save Clover!"

Bunnymund shook his head. "I refuse ta' lose two, you're staying here with ya' mother and sisters. I trust you'll hold the fort down for a bit."

Herb nodded solemnly before taking his sisters hands ,and jumping from Jacks arms. Hand-in-hand the siblings left the bathroom.

**by the rest of the guardians I mean North and Sandy. This is my first fanfic and happy about it! I give credit for this chapter to Katyuana! Enjoy! Wonder why Herb pleads the fifth...**


	5. Pitches lair

Disclaimer: I do not own Any of the Rise of the Guardians characters. Just saying. Clover, Bailey, Basil, Lila, and Herb are mine though

(This is gonna be very short so I can begin working in chapter 6 and 7)

The darkness of Pitches lair was cold and damp. Every sound echoed through the underground cavern. Endless amounts of cages hung from the ceiling. In the cage closest to the darkened globe, was a shaken Clover. Menacing laughter echoing in her ears.

"Sweet Nightmares return! I'm so glad I found a nice way thank your sisters for freeing me!" Pitch laughed. Clover was angry and scared, this man was annoying!

"Ya' bettah watch ya, back!" Clover snapped. "You neve' know when my daddy can strike ya'!"

Pitch found this funny and laughed. "Your father won't dare try and strike me! Not with one of his children in my possession!"

Clover quieted immediately, this crazy had a point she was in his possession. Clover hummed the tune Jack had taught her. It calmed he down when she was scared.

"C to the Love add a E-R! I'm Clover E. Aster always getting faster I'm Cloverlicous!" she hummed. Jack had constantly told her that the "E" was useless, but that didn't prevent from saying it. Pitch furiously banged in the cage.

"SILENCE!" He snapped.

Clover squeaked. Where was her father when she needed him!?

**Pleding the fifth means the right to remain silent. This chapter tells what's up with clover and pitch. Clover can't spell her name. (Jack taught her the song during her first bath after Herb got dyed.)**


	6. Sleighs, Elves, and arson

Disclaimer: I do not own Any of the Rise of the Guardians characters. Just saying. Clover, Bailey, Basil, Lila, and Herb are mine though

North was the first to arrive, his sleigh just outside. Beside him were eight elves. Herb, who had been on the couch with Basil and Bailey on either side of him, punted an elf that was trying to eat another that was dressed as a gingerbread man.

"Cannibal's! Mister North, I know your my dads mate and all." He paused to punt another elf that was eating the rug. "But must ya' bring the bloody elves!? They have a overall I.Q. of -9!"

"What? They make good company!" North chuckled. "Beside they come with cookies!"

The first elf that Herb had punted began chewing on his Bailey's foot. Herb punted it once more. The airborne elf hit Jack smack in the face ,causing Herb to squeak worriedly.

"Sorry sorry sorry!" Herb apologized to the winter spirit. Bunnymund turned from North to his son.

"No need ta' apologize Herb. He had it comin' sooner or late'ah." Bunnymund laughed just as Sandman arrived.

Tooth greeted the Sandman warmly. Herb put his sisters behind him protectively. Bunnymund informed Sandman of what was happening. Sandman's response: Skull, knife, four-leaf-clover, cage, donkey, and a moon. Herb covered his sisters eyes.

"Language warning!" Herb snapped knowing what half the symbols meant. His younger kin giggled when they realized for themselves, what the symbols stood for.

"Do you think da' Man in the Moon will help with such minor problem?" North questioned Sandy. Herb swiftly slammed the fat red man into the wall, one arm over his neck the other clutching a boomerang.

"My sister being kidnapped by Pitch nothin' more than a "Minor" problem for ya'? The furious pooka snapped. "What's it take for it to be a major problem to ya' HUH!? WHAT'S IT TAKE!?"

An elf attempted to grab the angry rabbit (who was barely an inch taller than it.) just to beaten to it by Bunnymund. North stood up taller and rest a hand on Bunnymund's shoulder. Herb (who was now disarmed and madly clawing at the jolly fat man) squirmed in his fathers tight grasp as he was thrown outside, just near Norths sleigh.

"Daddy..." Basil started lightly tugging on her fathers furry arm. "Easters tomorro' Shouldn't ya' be hidin' eggs?"

Bunnymund ran to the calendar, grabbing his supplies as he did so. Sure enough tomorrow was Easter and through all the commotion he had forgotten.

"Pitch thought by taking Clover, he would be taking Easter too?" Tooth questioned. Bunnymund shrugged.

"We can help you hide the eggs if you like Kangaroo." Jack said to Bunnymund. Both Basil and Bailey both kicked elves at Jacks face in response.

"Yeah Bunny! It's the least I can do for you helping with the teeth!" Tooth exclaimed.

"If ya' are all up for it so be it! I can't thank ya' enough!" Bunnymund smiled. North helped the fallen Jack Frost to his feet.

"We shall load egg in sleigh then ride sleigh around world!" North exclaimed opening the front door before, Bunnymund could protest against it. North gasped as he saw his sleigh.

"Herb my boy, you just me a fava' I can never be able ta' repay ya' for!" Bunnymund said observing the sleigh. The sides were filled with holes, paint chipped off, wood missing, and what was left was in flames.

"That major enough for ya' Fat man!?" Herb demanded, throwing more wood into the fire. North fainted and Jack laughed.

Herb calmly hopped back inside, leaving the guardians to watch the burning sleigh.

**- ok so Fava' means favor. Herb Is a sleigh arsonist. Herb has a medium Australian accent, the twins have a fair Australian accent and Clover has a light accent. Elves get punted. **


	7. Clover VS Pitch battle of wits

7 Disclaimer: I do not own Any of the Rise of the Guardians characters. Just saying. Clover, Bailey, Basil, Lila, and Herb are mine though

Clover was surprisingly having a bit of fun in Pitches lair! She would sing and play, until he threatened to make her into a soup or hat.

"My name is huh? My name is what? MY NAME IS CHEEKA CHEEKA, C to the Lover add an E-R my name is Clover E. Aster, always getting faster I'm Cloverlicous!" The black and grey rabbit sang. Pitches response was to violently shake the cage until she screamed in fear.

"I bet they're happy to have lost such an annoying creature!" Pitch growled as Clover began singing a song about the word "Doody".

"Doody is in the potty, floating all aroun', some solid some wet, comes from your booty, it's all Doody I bet!" Clove sang until the now raging Nightmare king, allowed her cage to free fall 80ft before pulling it back up. Clover instantly stopped singing and began screaming.

"Funny how you children work." He started. "Happy one second scared the next, alive one second, DEAD THE NEXT!"

The last sentence echoed through every nook an cranny of the dark and gloomy lair.

"Your just mad 'cause you gotta go Doody!" Clover said cowering in the cage, scooting as far from the side as she could.

"You know nothing of me!" He laughed before whispering to himself. "Or my bathroom habits..."

A black horse ran in the, Clop-Clop-Clop of its hooves heard before it was even in a 9 miles radius of Pitch and Clover.

"Awww...My pet have you news for me?" Pitch asked the black stallion.

"He's out your system yeah it took you a while  
You got your family back and you got your smile  
And you promised your sister that you'd never go back again!" Clover sang before the stallion could reply. Pitch angrily put his grey face up to the old bars.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" He demanded. Clover looked him dead in the eyes, a solemn expression crossed her black face. She blew her grey bang it of her right eye.

"I want ya' to A) use a b'eath mint and B) set me free!" Clover cried before burping loudly in his face.

"How charming..." Pitch mumbled before turning back to the black horse. "What were you saying?"

The horse walked to the globe. both globe and horse began to glow. A flashback of the Warrens occupants and guest filled the room.

"Well well well! They're still hosting Easter? We'll see about that!" Pitch turned to the stallion. "Gather all the Nightmares you can and begin to attack! This time we shall not-!"

"Mister Doody head Pitch is a doody head!" Clover giggled before free-falling another 80 feet, screaming her head off before being pulled back up.

"As I was saying This Time we shall not lose?" Pitch stated his menacing cackles filling the whole lair.


	8. Herbs special spot

Disclaimer: I do not own Any of the Rise of the Guardians characters. Just saying. Clover, Bailey, Basil, Lila, and Herb are mine though

Herb solemnly sat under a tree in the Warren. His father and the other guardians had left a few hours earlier, leaving Lila and the younger pookas with a feeling of anxiety. Lila had sent the children to bed almost immediately, the female rabbit had went to bed herself crying. Herb snuck out through his window ,and had gone to his favorite spot in the whole Warren. It was quiet and peaceful, the occasional egg would wander on by and dance before wandering off absently.

"This is all my fault..." Herb moaned as he wiped away a tear. "I lost my littl' sister and now my dads enemy's tryin' ta' ruin Easter!"

As a lone night wind blew through the saddened Warren, Herb could almost hear his youngest siblings giggle. The sound was just like the wind; lone and empty. The eldest bunny child looked into the navy night sky and began to cry. With every tear that fell Herb felt farther and farther away from Clover.

"NO!" Herb snapped jumping to his feet. "I'll go save Clover!"

Basil and Bailey jumped from behind their hiding spot (the long grass) scaring their sibling. "Can we please help!?"

Herb started to shake his head then stopped, he needed all the help he could get. His siblings were willing to help...but what is something happened to them though? Herb gave out a sigh before looking up at the girls.

"Stay silent, we leave immediately." Was all Herb mumbled before they all took off with an objective of finding their sister.

**sorry I haven't updated in a while! Write and review! **


	9. Pitches deadliest Weapon

Disclaimer: I do not own Any of the Rise of the Guardians characters. Just saying. Clover, Bailey, Basil, Lila, and Herb are mine though

"That's the last egg!" Jack Frost informed Bunnymund merrily. North, who was still having spasms due to sleigh loss, gave a sigh of relief. Tooth was still energetic and flew about humming to herself.

"Now ta' find Clover." Bunnymund ordered tightening a furry fist as he spoke his daughters name. Jack sat on his staff and thought for a moment.

"Pitches old lair!" Jack exclaimed loudly scaring the nervous pooka "I know where it is! Maybe that's where he has Clover!"

"Jack maybe right!" North roared placing a hand on Jacks hoodie covered shoulder. "We search for Clover at lair!"

Bunnymund gave a solemn nod and turned to the winter spirit. "Lead the way Jackie!"

Jack ignored the Easter Bunnies insulting nickname, and began to fly towards the lairs entrance. Sandman followed on his cloud of sand, North went by chimney, Tooth flew, and Bunnymund ran for all he was worth.

Just as the Guardians reached the forests tree border Jack stopped, Bunnymund panted for a bit before asking, "Why did ya' stop? Forget which way ta' go?"

Jack shook his head and pointed his staff at the trees. "It's just through these trees, but Pitch may have left us a few playmates."

A rustling in the bushes confirmed the theory. Bunnymund readied a boomerang, North readied a sword, Tooth hid behind Sandman who had made a sand rope.

"Show yourself!" North commanded as there attacker jumped from the bushes. It had been nothing more than a small kitten that quickly ran off upon seeing the weaponry.

"Watch out guys, Pitch sent out the deadliest nightmare ever a kitten!" Jack joked causing a laugh from the guardians.

Little did they know that as they laughed following in the shadows was something that could ruin everything...

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I decided to try and get a few laughs. The kitten will have a later role. No sandy and tooth pairing in this story. Fun fact: Clover and Herb both have been sacrifices at least twice in the twins seances! **


	10. In the shadows

Disclaimer: I do not own Any of the Rise of the Guardians characters. Just saying. Clover, Bailey, Basil, Lila, and Herb are mine though

Herb slowed his breathing and glanced at the twins. Basil looked back and Frowned, Bailey did the same. As if the oldest sibling could read their minds he kissed there foreheads.

"If anythin' happens I want ya' ta' know that I love ya' both." Herb whispered comforting his sisters.

As the remaining pooka children watched there father from shadows they smiled. It wasn't until a kitten ran past that their cover was blown. Sandman watched the kitten to make sure it wasn't hurt ,and was surprised to see a white spot in the shadows. He tugged on Jacks staff and pointed toward the siblings hiding place.

"Hey Bunny looks like we have company." Jack declared as Herb tapped his right foot twice. Rather than him going in the tunneling hole, the twins fell in before it closed back into the ground.

"Herbert Bunnymund Aster!" Bunnymund started grabbing him by the scruff. "What in Bloody Hell are ya' doin' he'!?"

Herb cringed when his father said his full name. He HATED being called Herbert. "I-I-I was jus' errr...

m-m-makin' sure ya' didn't need anymore eggs."

Herb had lied many times in his life. Some to cover for his sisters antics, others to cover for his own. Sometimes he was caught and punished, sometimes he got off Scot-free. Herb could only hope for the best as his father looked down at him.

"Do ya' expect me ta' believe that?" The furious Pooka demanded as his son gulped.

"We gave no time for scolding!" North declared. "We scold Herb after Clover saved!"

Tooth (who I'm sorry hasn't been talking often) was oblivious of the situation and stared at an oncoming object. "Guys!" She started pointing to the dark creature approaching at increasing speeds. "Something's coming, and fast!"

Bunnymund dropped his son and stared at the dark creatures. The Nightmares approached in a large group. North drew one of his swords, Bunnymund pulled out a boomerang, and sandman made two sand whips.

A hole opened next to a small tree and out popped two identical rabbits. Just then a nightmare decided to make its first attack to spring the war, it charged right at Basil and Bailey. A few seconds later a pooka went soaring into the air bleeding...

**love ya'!**


End file.
